


Frustration

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to explain feelings is never easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

"How am I feeling? I truly... don't know... How can I explain it to you and 'Let all my feelings out' when I don't even have the slightest idea how to describe what chaos is going on in my head?"

Jean, finally, having at least let out a little of her frustration at herself slumps to the bed, emitting an exhausted sigh, aware of Roz watching her quietly. 

"What?"

"You..."

Roz's words fail her and she smiles, shrugs and moves to kneel in front of Jean, taking both Jean's hands in her own, leaning up to kiss her softly. She releases Jean's lips but not her hands, her voice gentle. 

"You are so... incredibly smart Jean. So beautiful and kind and loving and..."

She knows she's crying slightly, they both are, but she doesn't care about her tears. 

"I love you, my chaotic minded darling."

"Help me forget... at least for a while?"

Roz smiles, kissing her again. 

"I thought you'd never ask..."


End file.
